


Anniversaries, scientific facts and scary monsters

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10328438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Written for the Tumblr dialogue only challenge.





	

“Any news, Mulder?”  
“Nothing’s changed since the last time you called.”  
“I can’t believe…okay. I’m about ten minutes away.”  
“I’m doing this by the book, working the scene.”  
“I can’t…break…”  
“Scully? Scully?”

“Sorry, Mulder. I lost signal. What’s happening now?”  
“I’m moving out to the boundary fence.”  
“God, that far?”  
“I’ve checked everywhere else, Scully.”  
“I know, I’m sorry. This is all my fault.”  
“Scully, no. Don’t blame yourself. If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s mine.”  
“I should have checked. I can’t believe I didn’t check.”  
“I didn’t either. Last night was…special. You know these sorts of things happen when you change your routine.”  
“Mulder, I should have checked. I should have taken the time. But I was so wrapped up in…”  
“I know, Scully. I know. But I’m not giving up.”  
“God, thank you, Mulder. I’m on the home stretch now.”  
“When you get here, head straight out to the far boundary.”

“Mulder! Mulder, I’m here.”  
“Catch your breath, Scully. Calm down. Focus.”  
“I’m fine, Mulder.”  
“Well, I know that.”  
“What’s the latest?”  
“Nothing more. I’ve been over every inch of ground. There’s no sign.”  
“Oh, Mulder. What are we going to tell him?”  
“I’ve been running through scenarios all afternoon. The best I could come up with was the truth, Scully.”  
“The truth? And what would that be?”  
“That we were busy and we didn’t notice the door was open and she got out.”  
“And you think he’ll go for that?”  
“No. No, I don’t. But that’s the truth.”  
“Mulder, we need to be honest.”  
“We can’t tell him everything, Scully.”  
“He already knows about the birds and the bees.”  
“Sex Ed was never that early in my day, Scully. And last night was more than the birds and the bees. It was an anniversary. And it was wonderful.”  
“I know that, Mulder. But explaining an anniversary of when we first...to a twelve year old is…”  
“Well, what did you say to him when you said he was staying over with Ben?”  
“I told him it was the anniversary of when we first fell in love.”  
“You lied to our son, Scully.”  
“A white lie. I could hardly tell him the truth.”  
“Which is?”  
“That you’d been in love with me since 6 March 1992.”  
“Is that what you think, Scully?”  
“It’s what I know, Mulder. Scientific fact.”  
“And when did you fall for me?”  
“Oh, I took a little longer. Don’t look so sad, Mulder. A few days later I bared myself to you and you were so gentle and kind…I…well, that was a thing for me.”  
“A thing? Is that a scientific term? Scully, what are we going to do?”  
“We need to tell him. I’ll do it.”  
“And give him the scientific version?”  
“As opposed to your ‘I’m a true believer’ version? What the fuck, Mulder? We stuffed up. Our son will be devastated.”  
“Oh, so now it’s we? A few minutes ago, you were crying into your phone about how guilty you felt.”  
“Mulder, you are not helping. We are his parents. We should do this together.”  
“You’re right.”  
“Come on then. The school bus will be here soon.”  
“Scully…”  
“Yes?”  
“What’s that over there?”  
“Where?”  
“Under that tree?”  
“What tree?”  
“The one with the frilly leaves.”  
“The mimosa, Mulder. I can’t see anything.”  
“There’s something white. I can see it.”  
“Oh, Mulder. I think you might be right…yes. Yes!”  
“Be careful, Scully. Don’t startle it.”  
“She, Mulder. Missy is a female, mini lop.”  
“Shhh…too much information. Keep back, Scully. I got this.”  
“Right.”

 

“I thought you said you had this, Mulder.”  
“I’d like to see you try, Scully. Catching that thing is like trying to catch Tigger on speed.”  
“She’s frightened, Mulder. You’re a scary monster to her.”  
“I can be scarier.”  
“Calm down. Take off your tee-shirt.”  
“Scully, the last time you said that we forgot to check the door to the hutch and bingo! Here we are.”  
“I am not propositioning you in the back yard, Mulder. I am going to use your shirt to cover Missy to reduce her fear.”  
“Ha! You have to catch her first.”  
“Give me that and hold these, Mulder.”  
“Aw, Scully. I wanted to see you run in those heels.”  
“Shut up, Mulder.”

“Dad? Why are you half-naked? And where’s Mum?”  
“How was school, Will?”  
“Why are you holding Mum’s shoes? And her hose? And her skirt?”  
“She’s um…we were…William, there’s something we need to tell you.”  
“Dad, I already know about sex. But out here? In the day time? It’s freezing and…that’s pretty gross.”  
“No! That’s not…no, Will it’s nothing like that. We don’t…well, of course we do…”  
“Dad!”  
“Will, we were not having sex outside in the yard in the middle of the day. We are trying to find your rabbit that escaped her hutch and was last seen hopping away at great speed under the bushes over there. Your mother has been valiant in her attempts to catch Missy but in the process has managed to rip her clothes to shreds.”  
“Please tell me she’s wearing a shirt?”  
“Well, she’s backing out of that row of camellias over there now, and she is most definitely wearing…perhaps you’d like to run back to the house now, Will. Avert your eyes.”  
“You guys are so embarrassing.”  
“You should have seen us in our youth, Will. We were total nerds. Before nerds were cool.”  
“Nerds are still not cool, Dad. Trust me. Hey, I think she’s got Missy! Mum! Did you find her?”

“Mulder, what are you doing?”  
“I’m going out to check the door to the hutch.”  
“I already did that, and so did Will. Twice.”  
“I can’t sleep. I thought it might help relax my mind.”  
“Perhaps I can do something about that?”  
“Again, Scully?”  
“Are you complaining?”  
“Never.”


End file.
